Lupa
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Merindu tanpa kata merindu. Jika kau kehilangan seseorang karena kesalahanmu, akankah kau menyesalinya? / IchiRuki. AU. OOC? Oneshot fic edisi author comeback! Ya Tuhan, rindu, sungguh.


Umm, halo.

Ya ampun tak terasa sudah sekitar 2 tahun lamanya sejak saya terakhir main kemari. Rindu, sungguh. Sekarang sudah banyak _author_ baru yang bermunculan ya, sementara sebagian besar _author_ dari generasi saya menghilang sebelum menyelesaikan ficnya (termasuk saya, sih. hehe) mungkin karena kesibukan hidupnya yang baru. Karena saya juga merasakan hal yang sama :))

Sebenarnya ini cerpen yang bukan ditujukan untuk fic, sih. Malah sebenernya ini cerpen buat lomba yang udah lewat gitu hehehe. Akan tetapi saya modifikasi biar bisa dijadiin fic karena seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya _rindu_ , sungguh.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

 **Lupa  
** a fic by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

 **BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning: AU, OOC?, Tulisan edisi author comeback so... if you don't like this tell me what's on your mind. Thank you!

.

* * *

 _Merindu tanpa kata rindu.  
_

* * *

Kaca terpal yang nyaris tak terlihat itu menjadi satu-satunya pembatas yang membuat perempuan itu tak basah. Di luar sana rinai hujan menari-nari, mengetuk-ngetuk kaca seakan mengundangnya keluar untuk menari bersama. Si perempuan tersenyum.

Ritual berbagi kebisuan dengan hujan, katanya. Hal yang tak pernah bosan ia lakukan. Meskipun yang ia lakukan hanyalah duduk diam sambil memandang rinai-rinai hujan yang menari di luar.

Sementara aku, hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam sambil menemani di sampingnya. Alasan itu bohong. Ia bukan memandang rinai-rinai hujan. Ia sedang menggali kenangan. Ia memanfaatkan efek psikologis dari hujan untuk membangkitkan kenangannya yang perlahan memudar.

.

.

Namanya Ichigo. Katanya, laki-laki itu mirip hujan.

Aku tertawa ketika mendengarnya pertama kali. Apa maksudnya, mirip hujan? Mana mungkin ia menyamakan manusia dengan fenomena alam?

Namun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Pendeskripsiannya akan laki-laki itulah yang membuatku yakin. Laki-laki yang bisa memberikan ketenangan hanya dengan berada di sampingnya. Laki-laki yang bisa menghadirkan rasa sejuk hanya dengan melihat sosoknya. Ia bahkan tak perlu berbicara. Layaknya menikmati hujan, berbagi kebisuan saja sudah cukup.

Rukia nampak sangat bahagia ketika ia bersama dengan Ichigo. Aku pun turut bahagia.

Sampai takdir berkata lain.

Ichigo menghilang. Layaknya kemarau yang menggantikan musim penghujan. Ia lenyap begitu saja, dan tak pernah kembali.

Rukia yang sejak awal memiliki mental yang lemah kehilangan satu-satunya penstabil emosinya. Ia menjadi kacau. Nyaris tak terselamatkan. Meraung-raung setiap hari, memanggil-manggil nama Ichigo.

Satu-satunya penenang baginya hanyalah hujan. Ia akan benar-benar diam untuk memandang hujan dengan khidmat dari balik kaca terpal yang menjadi dinding kamarnya itu. Hanya saat itulah aku bisa mendekat padanya.

Seperti saat ini.

Dengan segala keanggunan yang melekat pada dirinya, Rukia menoleh. Rambut hitamnya bergoyang sedikit, menutupi salah satu matanya. Tanganku pun bergerak pelan, menyampirkan helaian rambut itu ke belakang telinganya. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna violet membulat sempurna, dan nampak berbinar.

Entah karena apa, setelahnya senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya lagi, ke arah kaca terpal. Melanjutkan memandang hujan.

Dulu, jika hujan seperti ini Rukia akan menyeduhkan dua cangkir cokelat hangat. Dilanjut dengan menyeret selimut tebal super besar favoritnya dari kasur, lalu menyuruhku menemaninya duduk di sampingnya. Di atas sofa merah marun yang sangat empuk, ia akan berceloteh riang sambil menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. Persis di depan kaca terpal ini. Meringkuk di balik selimut, memandang hujan.

Atau, jika aku dan dia sedang beruntung, ditambah dengan sepotong kue. Entah itu kue cokelat, _cheesecake_ , _apple pie_ , tiramisu, _cupcake_ , atau apa pun.

"Makanan yang enak akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Orang bilang, hujan itu identik dengan hal sedih. Jika ditemani makanan enak, maka kita tidak akan sedih kan?"

Bahkan aku sampai ingat ceramah singkatnya yang selalu ia utarakan tiap kali kami 'menonton' hujan bersama.

Aku tersenyum pahit mengingatnya. Rukia yang kini berada di depanku, masih dengan segala keanggunan dan kecantikannya, nampak sangat hampa seperti boneka porselen. Kenapa seperti ini? Ke mana Rukia yang dulu?

Pluk.

Tanpa kusadari Rukia sedang memandangku dengan tatapan cemas. Sebelah tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundakku, seakan mencoba menenangkan. Aku terkejut.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kurosaki? Orang tak akan pernah mendapat kembali apa yang sudah ia sia-siakan. Begitu juga denganku. Aku tak akan pernah mendapatkan Ichigo lagi."

Rukia mengucapkannya dengan suara yang sangat jernih, dan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ketegaran yang dalam. Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak aku merasa Rukia se-'manusia' ini.

Ponselku bergetar. Aku merogoh sakuku, mengambilnya. Sebuah SMS.

 **Ichigo** **, sudah saatnya kau menyuntikkan obat bius pada** **Rukia** **. Hujan ini tak akan berhenti dalam waktu singkat. Pasien** _ **retrogade amnesia**_ **harus banyak istirahat.**

Aku mengangguk, lalu bangkit dari sofa. Rukia hanya memandangku berjalan menuju laci tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sementara aku mengambil jarum suntik dengan gerakan pelan, sebisa mungkin mencegahnya melihatnya.

Aku kembali. Rukia masih menatapku, kali ini dengan senyuman.

Dari Ichigo menjadi hujan. Dari Ichigo menjadi Kurosaki. Dari sumber segala kebahagiannya menjadi penghancur hidupnya. Dari segalanya baginya menjadi bukan siapa-siapa.

Dengan gerakan cepat namun lembut aku menusukkan jarum suntik ke lengannya. Rukia meringis. Perlahan ia menyandarkan badannya ke badanku.

"Rukia, mungkin kelupaanmu ini memang hukuman untukku. Aku tidak seharusnya menghilang. Rukia, kumohon maafkan aku... kembali... pulang... Rukia..."

Hening selanjutnya. Rukia tertidur sepenuhnya. Hanya terdengar dengkurannya.

Mungkin ini memang hukuman untukku. Akan tetapi... untuk berapa lama? Perlukah semenyakitkan ini?

Rukia... pulang.

Kumohon.

* * *

Owari.

* * *

YA AMPUN KANGEN BANGET YA TUHAN BENERAN.

Situs inilah yang membuat saya mengemban nama ariadnelacie dalam semua sosial media saya sekarang. (Untuk kalian yang mungkin kepo dengan kehidupan asli saya seperti apa silahkan search aja ariadnelacie di instagram/tumblr/apalah). Di sini juga dulu saya bertemu banyak sekali teman-teman dari seluruh penjuru Indonesia yang awalnya cuma kenal sebatas saling review terus jadi kontak di social media sampe telponan dan hampir ketemu langsung di dunia nyata huhuhu. Akan tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka sekarang sangat sibuk so _we're a bit lost contact here, and there, and yeah_.

Jadi, karena pasti di sini banyak yang tidak tahu saya, salam kenal ya semuanya!

Untuk yang sudah kenal saya sebelumnya, saya rindu, sungguh, hehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu!

 _ariadneLacie, 2015._


End file.
